Bebês Adoidados
by jhony peter
Summary: Os Marotos só que bebês fazendo travessuras absurdas...aonde babás ficam no telefone,Snape tem uma fralda elástica,e Lily tem bloquinhos e ursinhos que podem ser usados para mal...muito mal! os marotos do jeito como vcs nunca viram
1. prólogo

** Bebês Adoidados**

Que tal ver:

A infancia dos marotos

Tiago fazendo suas travessuras

Lily com seus socos,chutes e foras poderosos

o Snape com sua choradeira inacabavél

Lupin mais aluado do que nunca

Sirius mais pegador que nimguém

Pedro gordo como sempre****

Mães fazendo compras quando seus filhos presisam delas

fraldas elásticas

Babás que só ficam no telefone com o namorado

Bloquinhos para se enfiar na boca

Ursinhos poderosos

e muita diversão

N/A.:Okz,aqui está o Bebês adoidados,eu estou fazendo esta fic(minha primeira de Harry potter) porque surgiu tudo de uma brincadeira eu e minha irmã,eu falei:

"Ei,já pensou agente fazer assim,os marotos bebês,dae podemos fazer o tiago puxando a fralda do snape"-eu falei

"É,e alily mechendo nos blocos,dae chega o tiago e: ei,vamso brincar de medico?não!vamos brincar de...ate ela pegar um ursinho e enfiar na boca do idiota!"-falou minha irmã


	2. o primeiro encontro

N/A:Respondendo reviews...:

**Flavinha Greeneye**:muito obrigado pela sua review e acredito que vocês gostem!

**Mah Clarinha:** Sim.Essa fic vai ser muito divertida(pelomenos para mim)

**Bebês adoidados**

**Cap1-**o primeiro encontro

**Antes de iniciar esse capítulo gostaria de informar que quando os bebês conversarem entre si(Já que não podem conversar com os adultos porque não sabem falar)** trocarão o r pelo L para ficar mais parecido com conversa de nenes.

Nossa história começa 2 meses depois do nascimento de Lupin,tiago,snape, lily,pedro e sirius. Suas Mães combinaram de ir para o parquinho para suas crianças brincarem.

Tiago estava tentando arrumar amigos, quando a sua mãe o chamou para comer sua comida favorita(daquela epoca) papinha da Nestle, ele estava prestes a dar uma colherada quando... snape andando sem prestar atenção derrubou a papinha de tiago (que estava no chão junto a tiago).

´-pol que você fez isso seu disastlado!

´-ãh... não sei.

´-grrrrr volta aqui seu!...

Então tiago correu atras de snape até que...

´-deixa ele em paz seu malvado!-disse lily

então tiago ficou paralizado, ele só podia ficar a observando e até ficou vesgo por isso... foi paixão a primeira vista.

´-fala alguma coisa seu panaca!-disse lily irritada.

´-então tá tirando onda com a minha cara né?-disse lily

´-ga ga gu-gaguejou tiago

pof bang toim bang(lily batendo em tiago)

os socos foram tão fortes que tiago voôu e caiu na frente de sua mãe

´-Tiago!oque aconteceu?você caiu do céu!

´-é que eu estava no palaiso!-disse tiago meio tonto

em outro lugar...

´-Bem que você podia me agladecer não?-disse lily

´-eu não me agladeço a sangues luins!-disse snape

´-aé né?-disse lily

pof bang toim puff(lily batendo em snape)

por causa causa dos socos fortes snape foi rastejando na terra em veloçidade altissima.

´-coff-snape cospindo terra

-oque aconteceu snape? você veio rastejando e cospiu terra!-disse a mãe do snape.

´-é que eu estava no infelno.

Depois tiago encontrou sirius e remo e perguntou:

´-Oi quem são vocês?

´-eu sou sirius e ele é o remo,quer blincar?-disse sirius

´-Clalo,que tal jogalmos futebol?-disse tiago

´-mais com que bola-disse remo

´-com aquele menino goldinho ali que está dolmindo ele palece bola-disse tiago

´-não,pedro é nosso amigo!-disse sirius

´-mas ele não vai se impoltar ele está dolmindo mesmo.-disse Tiago

´-Então,ta bom...-falou Remo

então tiago chegou perto de pedro e o chutou para o gol que Remo tinha feito

´-é gooooooooollll!-Comemorou Tiago

´-Ei,polque me chutou?-Perguntou Pedro acordando(claro...nimguém normala pós um chute daqueles estaria dormindo)-Vou contar para minha mãe!

´-A,não vai mesmo!-Falou Tiago puxando a fralda do pedro e colocando na cabeça-Ai,como eu gosto dessas flaldas elásticas...

_Continua no prox capítulo!_


	3. quanto mais amigos,maior a brincadeira

Bebês adoidados 

**Cap2-quanto mais amigos maior é a brincadeira!**

Esqueci de diser, essa fic só vai mostarar um pouco da infancia de todos os marotos(porque oque é bom dura pouco)mas não se preucupem ainda estamos no começo!

-você de novo?-disse lily-batendo em inoncentes de novo não é?

-oq ...qu..e você está f..alando menina-gaguejou tiago

-grrr!meu nome é lily evans!

-xi... ela já está com laiva eu vou me mandal!-disse sirius

-eu tambem!-disse remo

-grrrrrrrrrrr!-rosnou lily chegando perto de tiago para espancalo.

-olha tá vindo uma limosine infeitiçada -disse tiago tentando evitar a briga

com a distração de lily, tiago saiu correndo para não apanhar.

E realmente havia uma limosine infeitiçada que era dos pais de Lucio Malfoy.

-Ei remo aquela limosine é dos pais do Lucio não é?-disse sirius

-É...-disse remo como não soubeçe falar mais nada além disso.

-e aquele menino na caixa-de-areia é o arthur wesley né?

-É –disse remo novamente

-e o Arthur wesley é amigo do Lucio malfoy né?-disse sirius já erritado com remo

-É..-disse remo

-Mas eles não estão blincando...-disse sirius

-É...-disse remo

-Então vamos lá perguntar para o wesley porque não está brincando com Lucio malfoy.-disse sirius.

-É...-disse remo.

-Você não sabe falar outla coisa além disso?-disse sirius irritado

-Pois é!-disse remo.

Então...

-Ô wesley eu e meu amigo remo vimos que você não está blincando com seu amigo Lucio.-disse Sirius

-Ele era meu amigo até ele ficar lico; então começou á se gabar.-disse arthur.

Enquanto isso...

-Lily, vamo fical de bem?-disse Tiago

- tá bom.Mas me deixe em paz!-reclamou lily brincando com a seu urso-de-pelucia.

-iuuuuuuhuu-pensou tiago.

-Então vamos blincar de médico?-disse tiago

-não-disse lily ainda bricando com o seu urso

-a vaai

-não.

-pol favol!

-já disse que não!

-Vamos blincal de medicooooo!

Puf (lily enfiando urso de pelucia na boca de tiago)

-hmmmm!-resmungou tiago

-calamba já disse que não!-disse lily!

Enquanto isso perto da limosine infeitiçada dos malfoy...

-snape meu cliado venha até aqui.-disse Lucio

-Eu não sou seu cliado!-disse snape

-é sim polque eu sou mais lico.Agora escute: Aquele menino está com uma bola muito bonita... tlaga-la pala mim!-disse lucio

-Mas isso é loubo!-disse snape

- E quem disse que que eu eu não vou pagalo?agora que sou lico eu tenho isso, um caltão magico (cartão de credito) e com ele posso complal tudo que quisel!

**N/A**: que adulto sem miolos na cabeça dá um cartão de crédito a uma criança de 2 anos e tambem oque que confusão isso vai trazer?e no proximo capítulo confira como remo lupin se tornou um lobsomem.


	4. aniversário do tiago

**CAP-**o aniversário de tiago e a tranformação de remo.

N/A:Hoje não vou colocar muito sobre o cartão mágico porque não vai dar tempo.

-Caltão mágico Lucio?-perguntou snape

-É um caltão que os adultos tem. É como fosse um passe vip.-disse Lucio

-SSSSSSSnape vamos meu filho estamos atrasados para o aniversário do seu novo amigo o Tiago(N/A:muito amigo vocês veem como as mães são?)-disse a mãe de...Ah vocês já sabem!

-Thau Lucio tenho que il no anivelsalio do Tiago,você quer ir junto?-disse snape

-Eu não vou ao anivelsário de sangues ruins-disse Lucio todo metidinho.

-Azar é seu –disse snape pensando na mansão onde seria a festa.

_**mansão de Tiago o local da festa 20:00 horas **_

-Remo!-disse Tiago

-Tiagoo!-disse Remo****

Os 2 se abraçaram

-Poço blincal com seus blocos?-disse remo

-clalo-disse Tiago

Então...

-O lily da pala sail da flente eu estou blincando aqui.-disse remo

-Estou te incomodando mané?-Disse lily furioza...

Pah pou poh tum (lily batendo em remo)

-ouh que dol é melhol eu blincal na janela-disse remo pegando os bloquinhos.

-ah mais que vento, essa janela está abelta-disse remo

- essa festa tá muito caleta, ta na hora de zual com os convidados-disse Tiago pegando dois pedaços de limão.

Então Tiago se aproximou de remo e...

-O remo!

-oque?

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss-tiago expremendo limão na cara de remo.

-Ai meus olhos,ai meus olhos-chorou remo

áááá puf(remo caindo da janela da manção)

-Eu não consigo ver eu não consigo ver!-disse remo

-háhá –riu Tiago.

-grrrrrrr... vai busca ele agora!-disse lily soltando espuma pela boca

-eu vou minha rainha mas só se o sirius for junto-disse Tiago.

-Eu só vou se o Lanhoso fol comigo-Falou Sirius

-Eu só vou se a sanque-lu...ops...Lily fol comigo-Falou Snape

Enquanto isso Remo sem ver nada naquela noite foi para o grande jardim onde estava um lobsomem que tinha entrado na mansão

-au,au!

-quem é você?-disse remo

-grrrrr auau!

-Sai daqui au,au (lobsomem)malvado-disse remo

-au,au,au

-Sai! Não ,não fais isso ,Não,Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-disse Remo se tranformando em lobsomem

-aaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-disse...quer diser uivou remo

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Bebês adoidados 

**Cap 5-transformação**

_**Continuação no capítulo anterior...**_

Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-disse Remo uivando para Lua.

Enquanto isso,depois de muita descussão, Lily,Tiago,snape, e Sirius fizeram um acordo e foram procurar remo.

- **N**ão da pla vel nada!-disse Sirius.

-Para de reclamar pelo menos a Lua tá iluminando um poquinho-disse snape

pou pou pou pou pou(barulho estranho se aprocimando dos marotos)

-que balulho estlanho é esse!-disse Tiago assustado.

-feliz anivelsálio!-disse o responssável pelo barulho estranho.

-Ahhh! quem é você!-disseram snape,tiago,sirius e lilian.

-Sou eu,pedro!Desculpe-me por Ter me atrasado.

Poft paf toin tum!(lily batendo em pedro)

-Você sabe o susto que você me deu?-disse lily

- chega de papo e vamos ploculal o remo-disse sirius.

Auuuuuuuuuu auuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-oque é isso?-disseram todos.

Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-ah! –disse lily,snape ,pedro e sirius

-calma!vocês não sabiam que o sirius podia se tlansfolmal em cacholo?-disse tiago.

-ãh... tiago eu estou aqui atlás-disse sirius

-ah bom!-disse tiago não "sacando" a situação

-então isso é um ...

-lobisomem!-disseram todos apavorados

-talvez ele quela uma ofelenda-disse lily

-então saclifique o snape!-disse o tiago

Então uma nuvem escura cobre a lua e

impede a visão do lobisomem(que é o remo) e assim remo se transforma em bebê de novo.

-Ei gente o lobisomem é o remo!-disse snape

Então os marotos voltaram para dentro da mansão de tiago.

Os pais do remo discrubriram que ele era um lobisomem

E os evans resolveram sempre ajudar os lupin a qualquer motivo com os problemas om remo.


End file.
